


Why James Potter packed his arse and fled to the hills

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, James Potter is a Good Friend, James is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin is So Done, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: They say that life has always been written in for you, time ushering you through the pages. But what would happen if these pages were empty? Or so you thought...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Why James Potter packed his arse and fled to the hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which people are born with timers on their wrist. The moment at which the timer stops is signified as when a person's soulmate is recognized. But sometimes fate can be rather peculiar...

"How much more time before the class is dismissed?", Sirius muttered proceeding to dice the roots of Anjelica.

"Five more minutes I suppose. We need more fire seeds", replied Remus rummaging through the ingredients on the table.

"Uh...Sirius?", he hesitated.

Sirius continued to dice, "Hmm?".

"I was... kind of hoping that you'd come with me."

Sirius' head snapped up as he looked at Remus inquisitively. "Me! _Why?!_ ", he added chastely.

It was about two years ago, that Remus realized his feeling for Sirius and how hopelessly sold he was. It was then that Remus considered asking Sirius to come along with him at the time of his time-stopping, so if no one else showed up he could maybe convince Sirius to give him a shot.

One might ask why the two didn't just compare their timers and see if they matched. In that case, it would be proven if they are in-fact meant-to-be! See, that's where it all got a little complicated. The thing is, Sirius never had a timer, to begin with. And after years of complaining and questioning his fate, (First with the sodding family and their pureblood mania and then the bloody timer) Sirius finally accepted that he just wasn't one to follow what was decided for him, or in this case something life carved into his wrist. 

"Come on Padfoot! I only have an hour left before he shows up. And you know I don't want to go there alone!", exclaimed Remus as he followed Sirius around the Ingredient's Table.

"Besides! James had everyone come with him at his time-stopping", he exasperated.

"Well, that was because he wanted to show off to us that Evans was his bloody _soul mate_!", hissed Sirius jabbing the fire seeds on the table and crushing the bunch of it with his fist.

Remus shifted uncomfortably looking down and frowning upon the mess on their table. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

" _No._ Remus, this is not about my-"

"I understand. You don't have to come", whispered Remus. The evening breaks' bell rang as the class began to empty leaving Sirius alone and stranded in the cold dungeon as Remus turned to his heel and started to walk away.  
___________

Remus looked down towards his wrist.

_20 mins more._

"Moony!"

Remus turned around, only to face a raven-haired boy grinning madly at him.

"Sirius what-"

"I'm coming with you", proclaimed Sirius walking towards him, smoothing the tangles out of his hair.

"Sirius. We talked about this! You don't have to-"

"But I want to!", dejected Sirius.

"You w- what?!", Remus smiled.

"Ah! Don't get your knickers in a twist Moons. I don't plan on sticking for too long. We wouldn't want Mr Soulmate to fawn over _my_ charming self.", cried Sirius waving his hands seducingly over his body.

Remus chuckled. "Too bad he's been in love with _his charming self_ for years", he muttered in an inaudible voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."  
_______

"How much time's left", asked Sirius peering over Remus's shoulder scanning the room trying to guess who Mr Soulmate could potentially be.

He looked around with curiosity, eliminating all women or just someone utterly unsuitable for Remus. Well that, and he'd be lying if he said he never hoped for no one to turn up. He didn't have a timer, Yes. But he knew he felt something far stronger than the so-called 'fate'.

"One more minute."

"Hey, isn't that your cousin?", interrogated Remus, as he pointed towards a short girl with turquoise hair tied up in a messy bun looking down at her wrist.

"Nymphadora? Looks like her!", Sirius murmured as he studies her.

_Ten_

A blonde man looked up at them frowning a little.

_Six_

He started to walk towards them.

"Remus!", waved Sirius signalling towards the blonde.

_Four_

Remus looked up towards the blonde guy and nervously smiled at him before the man got intercepted in between. Remus exhaled in relief.

_Two_

"Hey, Remus right?", spoke a weak feminine voice from behind him.

Remus' head snapped up, his eyes meeting the grey ones. They both knew what this meant, so with a quiet nod and a pat on the shoulder, Sirius turned around and left.

"Yeah, Hi. Tonks isn't it?", he asked politely.

She nodded and walked a few steps closer.  
"I noticed you were looking at your wrist", she explained as the two started walking towards the exit.

Remus quietly nodded. 

"You don't speak much do you?", she asked spinning around and abruptly coming to a halt.

Remus looked down toward the ground wondering if he'd be able to make it through the day without short-circuiting and nodded.

The turquoise-haired girl chuckled walking on towards the garden, Remus quick to circle behind her.

The pair, though very awkward at first, ended up spending hours joking around, chuckling and running down the grassy slopes of Hogwart's outdoors.

"I love your boots", Remus commented instantly kicking himself for saying it.

_"Boots", Remus?! Are you kidding me?!_

_How did you even end up with a woman mate?!_

"Uh...Thanks. Made them myself actually.", Tonks smiled, her turquoise hair turning slightly red.  
___

"What do you mean you've never read that book?!", Tonks inquired, her brows furrowed in question.

"Blimey! I do sodding want to but it's from the restricted section isn't it?", replied Remus bluntly.

At this Tonks grinned, her eyes twinkling the way Sirius' did-

"Follow my lead", she said conspiratorially, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

_____

"How do I end up in such situations!", cried Remus ruefully as the pair snuck into the Restricted area of the library. 

"Sshhh! You'll get up caught", Tonks shoved back, carefully sticking her finger into the keyhole and twisting her wrist until the lock clicked.

"What the-"

"Perks of being a metamorphamagus", she mused, carefully shutting the door behind and casually leaning against a cupboard.

"The second shelf, third row", she continued pointing her wand towards the book.

Remus looked at her impressively. "I didn't take you to be one to read books, you know.", he smiled reaching out for the book.

"I don't", she chuckled. "Only this one particular section, and only because it's restricted", she continued her grin widening.

Remus huffed a laugh.

It was only when the silence fell upon the two did Remus realize the implications of this situation. He was with a girl, who apparently he were to spend the rest of his life with, in a deserted room only standing a foot away from him.

He scanned through the book, constantly feeling her eyes set on him.

And then he heard footsteps approaching. His head snapped up in horror.

Tonks heard it too. They both jumped, running around the room panicking. 

"Shit!", she hissed pushing a cupboard's door open. " _Shit, shit, shit!"_

"Come on we need to get out of here! The window, quick!", she yelled.

"What!? No, I am not throwing my self out of the window! It's like a _100 feet drop_!"

"Well prepare yourself to be damned you brute", she cried pulling a broom out of the cupboard and swinging a leg across it.

The keys chimed behind the doors.

"God, Please don't kill me! I haven't even devoured Hogwarts chocolate brisket yet!", exclaimed Remus.

The lock clicked and the pair took off, Remus crying for his life as Tonks whizzed through the castle walls at full speed.

He could feel the air push his chest back while he practically dangled about the wooden stick, while Tonks screamed in a thrill. Heart threatening to jump out of his chest, he clung on somehow, fastening his grip around the broom.

In only a few moments, with Remus' grip deadly white on the broom, Tonks landed, legs firmly placed on the ground.

"Jesus fucking Christ!", Remus exhaled, delighted to still be alive and on his feet again. He got off the broom and flopped down on the floor.

He looked up, Tonks bestowing him with an amused grin.

"That wasn't you first emergency escape _WAS IT?_ ", he voiced still trying to catch his breath.

"Nope", she replied, her grin not faltering.

Remus huffed and let out a small giggle. Tonks smiled, and the pair were soon rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Well Remus, it sure was nice to meet you, but I need to go run some errands now."

Remus smiled down on her giving her a firm handshake. Tonks smiled linking their fingertips together and moving closer until they were merely inches apart.

_Oh God, NO!!_

_NO, NO, NO!!!_

Tonks cupped Remus' cheek and placed a firm kiss on his lip.

He could feel his insides screaming for help.

And finally, _after a whole Mississippi_ , she pulled away. Remus tried to give her a tiny smile, nodded and walked away.  
____

Remus opened the door, walking into the dorms. James speeding his way. He continued to casually walk unbothered completely and it was only when James took notice, that he took a sharp turn and crashes into Peter's four Poster.

Honestly, by this point, Remus couldn't care less of any broken equipment, so after simply rolling his eyes, he shuffled back to his bed and fell asleep.  
______

Remus deeply inhaled a fresh fruity smell coming from the serving area.

_Aahh...good food!_

He walked over to the tables, breathing in the scent of various untouched pies. Yes, he admits he had a very sweet tooth, and he often cursed himself for eating too much on days like these, but honestly, how could he not?!

"Morning Moony", James greeted him, his hair messily ruffled up and his glasses crooked on his nose. 

Remus nodded and sat down on the table, his plate piled up to the top. The two lads ate in silence. Too much silence. 

Which obviously lead to him recalling the events of the day before and, though he tried not to think much about it, his efforts seemed to be a lost cause as his eyes met the turquoise-haired girls'. He nodded and smiled in acknowledgement and turned around only to face a handsome Sirius with his hand gripping the arse of some Ravenclaw he must have had his way with last night. 

_Why must life be like this!?_

So with a quick eye roll, he got up and started walking towards the divination tower.

James, quick to circle behind him walked alongside. "Was it that bad?", he finally asked breaking the silence.

Remus exhaled deeply. "Nothing!", he sighed.

"I felt nothing!", he exclaimed, spinning around to face James.

"Huh!", smiled James amusingly. 

"Why are you bloody smiling?!", he snapped, piling his plate.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't think you were this serious about her.", James defended, raising his hands in surrender.

Remus simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk faster towards his class.  
______

"Remus, are you alright?", cooed James from behind the curtain.

It was finally starting to get dark outside, and after an entire day of ignoring Tonks using the map, Remus didn't want to deal with any more nonsense.

"Fine, I guess..."

"I'm sorry I was so insensitive earlier today", James sighed venting the curtains open to peek in ambivalently.

"It's alright.", Remus replied shifting to make space for James to sit.

James pulled the rest of the curtain open, and sat down beside Remus, cautiously sitting back on his heels.

"Do you wanna talk?", he inquired softly.

Remus looked up, still madly frustrated with Tonks and completely unable to think of a way to deal with things. He knew for a fact that he wasn't into women and couldn't imagine himself with one no matter how wonderful they seemed. But then again, who was he to question fate.

"I don't think me and Tonks are destined together", Remus asserted, looking down at his toes toying with the mattress.

"No one says you have to-"

"James, _she is my soulmate!"_ , he exclaimed starting to get infuriated again.

"Are you sure about that?", James asked with a small voice.

"Of course I'm sure. She was there when my timer stopped. She was right there!"

"There were other people around too! It doesn't mean that everyone there was your soulmate!"

"Yeah but.."

"Remus", he signed.

"I know that you are upset because this means a lot to you, but at least try to recall the exact moment.", he added.  
  
Remus groaned. How could he possibly be wrong? It was like fate had put her right in his palms for him.

"I was there. My timer had two seconds on it, when Tonks first spoke to me, So I looked up at Sirius-". Remus clammed up.

"Oh my God! But he doesn't even have a timer-"

"Do you honestly believe that only because he doesn't have a timer he doesn't deserve love? I mean, Remus, look at me, Mum and Pop. Look at _you!"_

"I.."

James looked at him with a smirk, and Remus would have hated to say it, but James did have a point.

"Sort things out with Tonks and talk to him tomorrow. I am going out with Lili'kins", he added dreamily. "So by the time I'm back I better expect a tie on the doorknob or something", he grinned.

Remus scowled thinking of a clever way to get back at him, but the mere thought of Sirius and him... was enough to button him up.  
___

"Pads, I'm heading to the kitchen. Do you want anything?", Remus asked looking under his four-poster bed, trying to find his flip flops.

"I'll come with you", declared Sirius pushing himself up from the mattress and walking over to Remus'.

"Pads those are mine!", Remus exclaimed jabbing a finger into Sirius' ankle and sitting back on his heel to give him a scowling expression.

_"But they're comfortable!"_ , Sirius whined walking over to the door.

"Sirius wait. At least tell me where your- Ah, C'mon!", Remus yelled as Sirius shut the door behind him.  
____

"One pineapple pie please", Sirius asked the house-elf politely. 

"How do you even eat that thing!", Remus groaned scrunching his nose eliciting a throaty chuckle out of Sirius.

It seemed a while before Remus could bring the topic up.

"Pads, can I talk to you about something?"

"Is it about your date with my dear cousin? Cause please, spare me the details- Thank you Myra", Sirius said to the house-elf that brought him his pie.

"No. Not exactly..."

"Hmm?"

"I mean. Don't get me wrong. Tonks is great-"

"I'm sure she is", Sirius interrupted dryly.

"But, I just don't think we are meant to be.", Remus finally blurted.

Sirius looked up, pie sticking to his face and  
Remus bit his cheek to contain his smile.

"What do you mean she isn't right for you", Sirius asked hopefully, his voice a lot tender now.

"Well, for a start I'm still fucking gay", Remus asserted.

Sirius smiled amusingly.

"And Uh..."

"Before my time ran out, I was kind of hoping this other person showed up instead.", Remus shrugged.

"Oh", bemused Sirius, failing to keep his smile alive after what he heard.

"Uh... Who might that be?", Sirius asked, his voice sliding towards a rough edge.

Making eye contact for the first time, Remus looked up hoping to find the answer in those beautiful grey orbs, that instantly looked away from his.

Remus sighed. "Pads?"

Sirius looked up, eyes trying to hide the vulnerability from his face. But he just couldn't. Out of all the people he knew, all his facades failed to masquerade him when he was in front of James and Remus. And that was all Remus needed to answer his question.

"It's this bloke...", Remus smiled.

"With grey eyes that reak of mischief. Loves eating _the worst_ flavour of pie in history!"

Sirius breathed in sharply. 

"One of the most brutal beater Gryffindor's ever had. Swiped Snivellous right off his broom the last match.", Remus chuckled.

Sirius smiled. "Oh, Remus!"

"Loves to bant daft werewolf jokes right in the middle of the sodding class for some reason! _Awful ones none the less!"_

" _Hey!_ We all saw Minnie smile to that one."

Remus smiled, leaning slightly forward.  
"Is a completely oblivious idiot who doesn't know how much I want to shut him up right now"

Sirius swallowed, carefully cupping Remus' cheek and leaning closer until their lips were only centimetres apart.

"What about Tonks?", Sirius whispered. "I don't even have a timer. What if-"

"When I looked up for the first time, it was your eyes that I looked into."

And with that, they kissed. 

However only seconds into the kiss, Remus broke away.

"Jesus, I just can't do this.", he sighed.

Sirius shifted away, hurt evident in his eyes, praying to whatever there is that he didn't fuck things up, "God Remus. I'm-"

"Pads, you need to brush. _That pie tastes catastrophic!"_

____

James walked over to his dorm grinning like a mad man, recalling how brilliant his evening had been.

He walked up the staircase and-

"Mooooonyy- _Oh my God! Is that is my tie?!!",_ he cried _._

"Mate, _whatever_ it is that you two are doing", he gulped.

" _Please_ don't do it on my bed!", James shrieked.

A loud moan made its way out the door.

_And that was all it took for James Fleatmont Potter to pack his arse and flee to the hills._

________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it. Comment's are great! And I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> P.S. Contructive critisism is always welcome. <33


End file.
